Promise me we'll always have each other
by Foxylouu
Summary: Comme si être adolescent et amoureux n'était pas une épreuve assez épique et complexe, il fallait que la société soit contre eux. Les joies et épreuves de nos deux tourtereaux aux débuts de leur plus grande aventure.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt & Blaine - Promise me we'll always have each other.

Rating : K (ça risque de changer par la suite)

Disclaimer : blablabla je ne gagne aucun argent sur le dos de Glee. Cette série est excellente et je ne possède rien. RIB owns this shit !

Story : Comme si être adolescent et amoureux n'était pas une épreuve assez épique et complexe, il fallait que la société soit contre eux. Les joies et lourdes épreuves de nos deux tourtereaux aux débuts de leur plus grande aventure.

La timeline est un peu screwed-up et je m'en excuse. Je n'ai pas suivi le vrai temps de la série, c'est à dire que l'histoire ici se passe en Mars. Ma fanfic se situe post 'Born This Way'. Point important : Karosfky ne s'est pas directement excusé auprès de Kurt - sincèrement, je veux dire. Pas comme la scène devant la salle de Français dans _Prom_. J'espère que c'est assez clair =D ]

Voilou voilou. Enjoy, les gens, et n'hésitez pas à poster votre avis en commentaire.

* * *

><p>Assis dans un coin de la grande cour qui se trouvait au milieu des bâtiments du Lycée McKinley, Kurt se sentait seul. Il regarda autour de lui et vit tous ces gens, occupés, amusés. Mais il était tout seul. Tous ses amis du Glee club étaient en cours à ce moment là, leur emploi du temps étant très différent le Vendredi. Il avait donc une heure de libre avec lui même. Bien sur, il aimait avoir ses petits moments de solitude comme n'importe qui, mais depuis quelques temps, il les appréciait un peu moins. Car ils lui rappelaient que Blaine n'était pas à ses côtés.<p>

Cela faisait maintenant près de deux mois que les deux adolescents étaient ensemble, et tout se passait à merveille. Le seul problème à l'horizon était qu'ils ne se voyaient que toutes les deux semaines environ, et cela tuait Kurt à l'intérieur. Il avait _besoin_ de Blaine. Cela pouvait paraître désespéré, il s'en fichait. Blaine le rendait heureux et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Pendant toutes ces années, il n'avait pas été conscient de ce qui lui manquait. Il savait qui il était, il en était fier, mais il n'était jamais vraiment à l'aise, il ne se sentait jamais _vraiment_ à sa place. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Blaine. Jusqu'à leur premier baiser. A cet instant précis, il s'était senti appartenir à quelque chose pour la première fois de sa vie. C'était comme si les rouages d'une machine compliquée se mettaient tous en place après l'apparition de la dernière pièce manquante. Celle qui permettait de tout relancer et de tout faire fonctionner parfaitement. Blaine avait été sa pièce manquante. Et il ne comptait pas le laisser partir de si tôt.

La semaine était à présent presque terminée, et Kurt ne savait toujours pas s'il pourrait voir son petit ami ce week end. _Son petit ami._ Ça sonnait tellement bizarre, mais aussi tellement bien. Après ces quelques semaines ensemble, Kurt n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que le garçon de ses rêves s'intéressait vraiment à lui. Blaine avait beau lui donner toute son affection, les années de moqueries et d'agressions avaient rendu Kurt suspicieux et inquiet. Quelque part au fond de lui, il avait peur d'être abandonné. Cette peur était ancrée en lui depuis le décès de sa mère, et rien ne pourrait jamais l'effacer. Mais rien n'empêcherait non plus Blaine de faire tout son possible pour lui montrer qu'il serait toujours là pour lui.

Burt et Carole avaient besoin de la voiture ce week end pour aller au mariage d'une amie de Carole à l'autre bout de l'Etat. Kurt avait été invité, mais il avait refusé poliment, préférant rester chez lui. A défaut de voir Blaine, ils passeraient leur temps au téléphone, tels les deux adolescents romantiques qu'ils sont. Ils se raconteraient leur journée, parlant de tout et n'importe quoi, imitant des personnages de Disney en rigolant à plein poumons. Blaine, quant à lui, avait eu un problème avec sa propre voiture quelques jours auparavant, et il n'était pas sûr qu'elle puisse être réparée à temps pour le week end.

Kurt poussa un long soupir désespéré. Il s'était si souvent moqué intérieurement – et ouvertement – de Rachel et de son attachement à Finn, mais il comprenait maintenant. En quelque sorte. Il comprenait que quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un, sa simple présence suffit à vous faire vous sentir bien. De plus, Blaine et lui s'entendaient à merveille. Oui, ils s'étaient déjà disputés quelques fois sur des babioles – les choix vestimentaires de Blaine, par exemple, ou encore les autocollants que Kurt tenait absolument à coller sur la voiture de Blaine. Mais leurs points communs les réunissaient de manière tellement naturelle qu'ils battaient tout le reste.

Il décida de mettre cette heure de libre à profit et sortit, un peu à contre cœur, un livre d'histoire de son sac. Ce Vendredi de Mars était plus chaud qu'à l'accoutumée et les rayons de soleil qui lui réchauffaient les joues lui faisaient le plus grand bien. Il aurait bien aimé rester là à ne rien faire, mais il avait un contrôle sur la Révolution Française la semaine suivante, et il se dit que réviser un peu ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Après quelques minutes à galérer pour arriver à vraiment se concentrer, il se rendit compte qu'imaginer Blaine en paysan français du 18e siècle rendait l'apprentissage beaucoup plus facile. Il souriait à présent tout seul en lisant ses comptes rendus de combats, imaginant les scènes avec beaucoup d'amusement, quand une ombre s'installa devant lui. Il pensait que ce n'était que quelqu'un qui passait, mais quand l'ombre ne bougea pas au bout de quelques secondes, il s'apprêta à râler. Ou se déplacer. Non, râler, c'est mieux. Il leva la tête d'un air agaçé, prêt à mordre quiconque venait de le sortir de ses rêveries contenant Blaine en paysan français, mais se figea dans son élan. Est-ce que son esprit lui jouait des tours ? Blaine se tenait devant lui, le soleil derrière lui, l'entourant ainsi d'un halo qui lui donnait une allure angélique. Il n'avait jamais été plus beau. Il souriait. La bouche ouverte, toujours sous le choc, Kurt se leva lentement avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Blaine laissa échapper un petit rire amusé avant de lui rendre son étreinte, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son petit ami. Kurt se fichait royalement du fait qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de la cour et que n'importe qui pouvait les voir. Il voulait s'accrocher à lui aussi longtemps que possible pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel. Blaine lui caressa tendrement la nuque. Ils se reculèrent au bout de quelques longues secondes. Kurt essaya de se remettre de sa surprise et de prendre un air un peu plus sur de lui et moins chiot-amoureux-de-son-maitre.

« Blaine... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Ce dernier lui sourit amoureusement et lui prit la main, comme s'il avait toujours besoin d'un contact. Kurt soupira doucement. C'était ces petites choses qui le rassuraient et qui lui montraient à quel point ils étaient bien ensemble.

« Mon professeur d'économie était absent aujourd'hui, et j'ai décidé de faire sauter le cours de français. J'ai pris le train en début d'après midi pour venir te voir. »

Kurt n'en revenait pas. Son petit ami avait fait sauter un cours à Dalton pour lui ? Cela pouvait paraître anodin pour quelqu'un qui se rendait dans une école publique comme McKinley, mais manquer un cours à Dalton pour partir en week end plus tôt était plutôt inimaginable là bas. Comme Kurt ne répondait pas, Blaine perdit soudain son sourir et parut alors inquiet.

« Oh mon Dieu, j'aurais pas dû ? Tu avais prévu quelque chose pour ce week end ? J'aurais dû t'appeler pour te prévenir, je voulais te faire une surprise, je pensais que... »

Il fut coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase par Kurt qui se jetait de nouveau dans ses bras. Il lui murmura à l'oreille.

« C'est parfait. Tu es parfait. Merci... »

Rassuré, Blaine sourit et déposa un petit baiser dans ses cheveux.

Quand ils se séparèrent de leur étreinte, Kurt déposa un petit baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. Les 'bullywhips' étaient peut être toujours en action, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que les élèves de McKinley n'étaient soudainement plus homophobes. Kurt pouvait ressentir leur dédain quotidiennement, mais il se disait fièrement qu'il était trop fabuleux pour se laisser atteindre. Il avait un petit ami parfait et était entouré d'amis qui le soutenaient. Il n'avait pas besoin de plaire à tous ces ignorants. Après un petit moment d'hésitation, il entreprit d'attirer Blaine vers lui pour un _vrai_ baiser. Après tout, cela faisait quasiment deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, et deux semaines pour un adolescent amoureux, c'est très long. D'abord hésitant, Blaine se laissa rapidement aller. Ils avaient tous deux rêvé de ce moment, de ces retrouvailles, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se séparaient. Ils mirent fin au baiser, légèrement essoufflé, un éclat malicieux dans le regard.

« Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? » demanda Blaine en désignant le livre d'histoire d'un signe de la tête.

« Oh je.. je révisais... c'est euh... » il se mit à bafouiller et à rigoler nerveusement en repensant aux images qui lui étaient venu en tête en lisant les leçons sur la Révolution Française.

Blaine se pencha et ramassa le livre.

« Histoire de France, uh ? »

« Ouais... » répondit Kurt avec un haussement de sourcil lourd de sens, l'air de dire 'passionnant...'

Ils s'assirent alors sur les marches, collés l'un contre l'autre. Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot, et Blaine le regardait d'un air tendre. Il ne portait pas son uniforme de Dalton, et malgré le fait que l'uniforme le rendait très sexy, Kurt le préférait avec des habits plus conventionnels. Ils reflétaient plus qui il était vraiment, son individualité, et Kurt aimait ça. Ce jour là, Blaine portait un jean foncé assez moulant, et un chemise beige pastel avec un cardigan marron. Discret. Comme Blaine l'était, mais en même temps unique. Les gens qui le voyaient se produire sur scène pensaient sûrement 'Tiens, un jeune homme plein d'assurance' mais en réalité, les seuls moments où Blaine était vraiment aussi expressifs et sûr de lui étaient quand il chantait. En dehors de ça, il était un jeune homme très discret qui faisait de son mieux pour se fondre dans la masse.

Il avait grandi dans un environnement très conventionnel, et ces deux années à Dalton l'avaient formaté en quelque sorte. Aussi bonne qu'était cet école, avec son système de protection très efficace, elle ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'expression. Et exprimer sa personnalité est très important chez un adolescent. Blaine l'avait appris au contact de Kurt, et il était heureux de pouvoir lentement être lui même en dehors de la bulle protectrice qu'était Dalton.

« Mais tu vas pas avoir des ennuis pour avoir quitté Dalton si tôt ? »

Blaine haussa les épaules.

« Ca m'est égal. J'ai reçu un coup de fil du garage ce matin et ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient désolé mais que ma voiture ne serait pas prête avant Lundi. Alors j'ai réfléchi, et la seule chose à laquelle je pensais, c'était que je pouvais pas passer une semaine de plus sans te voir. »

Kurt rougit légèrement et sourit timidement. Blaine lui lança un regard tendre.

« Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué » dit alors Kurt.

Alors, doucement, Blaine passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami et ce dernier vint se blottir dans ses bras.

« Kurt ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » lança une voix qui les tira de leur rêverie.

Ils levèrent tous les deux la tête et virent un géant qui se précipitait vers eux. Karofsky avait l'air énervé. Malgré le fait qu'il était censé le protéger, Kurt savait qu'il allait avoir besoin d'un peu plus que ça et d'un peu plus de temps pour se sentir rassuré quand il était dans les parages. Le visage de Blaine se durcit, mais un éclat d'inquiétude traversa son regard, et il resserra instinctivement son étreinte autour de Kurt. Quand Karofsky se retrouva enfin devant eux, il arrangea d'un geste brusque son béret rouge.

« Kurt... Tu peux pas t'afficher comme ça quand les Bullywhips ne sont pas là. Tu sais pas ce qui pourrait t'arriver. »

Kurt lâcha un soupir de soulagement alors que Blaine lança à regard dubitatif à Karofsky. Vraiment ? Malgré ce que Kurt lui avait dit, il avait du mal à croire à ce changement soudain d'attitude.

« Je suis désolé, Dave, mais ça fait deux semaines que j'avais pas vu Blaine... » il lança un petit sourire à son petit ami.

Karofsky sembla hésiter un instant avant de répondre.

« Je sais. Mais imagine que quelqu'un vous agresse pendant que ni Santana, ni moi, soyons présent. »

« Personne ne m'a attaqué depuis mon retour. Je n'ai eu aucune remarque directe, rien. »

« Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils t'acceptent. » lâcha alors Karofsky.

Blaine haussa les sourcils et Kurt prit un air fier.

« Je sais bien. Je les vois parler derrière mon dos. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils en soient au stade de la violence. Toi... »

Il voulait lui dire que si Dave l'avait agressé, c'était à cause du fait qu'il ne s'assumait pas. C'était un cas complètement différent. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'acceptait pas les gays, c'était parce qu'il était incapable d'accepter que_ lui même _était gay. Mais il se tut. Il ne voulait pas le pousser à en parler. Et il ne voulait pas le faire devant Blaine non plus. Il ne dit rien.

Karofsky soupira.

« D'accord. Mais fais attention. Évite de leur donner des raisons de te faire du mal. » Il lui lança un sourire qui était presque doux. Cela surprit Kurt. Peut être que cette rédemption était vraiment réelle et qu'un jour viendrait où Karofsky pourrait enfin être en paix avec lui même. Il acquiesça doucement. Il ne vit pas le regard noir que Karofsky lança à Blaine en partant.

« Tu lui fais confiance ? » lui demanda Blaine, une fois le géant à distance.

« Je sais pas... Non. Pas 'confiance', mais... disons que je ne pense pas qu'il me fera à nouveau du mal. »

Blaine n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Quelque chose dans la manière dont il l'avait regardé avant de s'éloigner l'avait dérangé. Quelque chose dans la différence dans son regard quand il était passé de Kurt à Blaine. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais il ne dit rien. Kurt semblait enfin rassuré dans cette école, et ils étaient ensemble. Il ne voyait aucune raison de gâcher tout ça avec des doutes stupides.

Ils parlèrent donc un peu et se racontèrent leur journée et ce qui s'était passé la semaine passée. Ils s'étaient déjà tout dit en détail par téléphone lors de leur appel quotidien, mais c'était différent de dire exactement les même choses en direct. Rien que le fait de voir la manière dont le visage de Kurt s'illuminait et dont ses yeux se fermaient presque quand il rigolait – rien que ça, ça en valait la peine. Au bout d'un moment, Blaine remarqua que la cour commençait à se vider.

« Il est quelle heure ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Kurt lui lança un regard agacé du genre « de quel droit tu interromps notre conversation pour ça ? » et regarda sa montre.

« 16h52... » Il poussa un long soupir dépité. « J'ai pas envie d'aller en cours. J'ai envie de rester avec toi. Je peux faire sauter un cours, moi aussi ! » dit il alors avec le regard plein d'espoir.

« Non » lui répondit Blaine. « Non, tu peux pas. Va en cours. On se voit dans une heure de toute façon. »

« Maiiiis »

Blaine lui donna un coup d'épaule en rigolant, amusé de voir son petit ami se comporter comme un enfant capricieux.

« Mais j'ai répétition avec le Glee club, après... »

« Je t'attendrai. »

« Non, mais tu n'as même pas ta voiture, tu vas rentrer comment ? »

« Je peux prendre le bus. Je suis un grand garçon, tu sais. J'ai pris le train aujourd'hui ! » Il prit un air d'enfant tout fier de lui après avoir monté une construction de légos particulièrement complexe.

Kurt n'avait absolument aucune envie d'aller en cours à présent. Blaine était là, et il savait qu'il lui serait absolument impossible de se concentrer. Il avait néanmoins raison. Il ne pouvait pas manquer de cours. Et puis, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il acquiesça d'un air dépité.

« Allez, viens, je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta salle de cours », lui dit Blaine gentiment en lui prenant la main pour l'aider à se lever. Kurt n'avait qu'une envie, marcher main dans la main dans les couloirs de son école, pour montrer à tout le monde qu'il était fier d'être tel qu'il était et que leurs moqueries ne le touchaient pas. Mais il n'était pas assez fort pour ça. Pas encore. Ils marchèrent donc côté à côté jusqu'à la salle de Mr Shark, le professeur de Littérature. Kurt s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte et se tourna vers Blaine en faisant une moue suppliante.

« Allez, zou ! » lui Blaine en le poussant doucement à l'intérieur de la salle.

« On se voit après Glee club ? »

« Bien sur. »

Kurt ressortit précipitamment de le salle, jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui afin de constater que les couloirs étaient quasiment vides, tous les élèves étant à présent dans leur salle de cours, et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine. Il gloussa nerveusement et rentra dans la salle, laissant Blaine seul dans le couloir, un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

Il était fou de Kurt. Fou de ce jeune garçon plein d'énergie positive et de joie. La manière dont il arrivait à toujours rester souriant et positif malgré tout ce qui lui arrivait l'impressionnait, et il admirait ça chez lui. Il était honnête et sincère et il dégageait tellement de choses. Blaine n'avait jamais rencontré de personne aussi naturelle. Ils étaient tellement différents mais pourtant tellement similaires. Ils se complétaient à merveille.

Il repartit donc en direction de l'entrée de l'école, heureux. Il avait eu une excellente idée en venant surprendre son amoureux.


	2. Chapter 2

Comme Kurt l'avait prédit, il eut un mal fou à se concentrer sur le cours de Littérature de Mr Shark. Ils étudiaient un vieux classique que la plupart des élèves trouvaient ennuyeux. En temps normal, Kurt aurait été le premier à lever la main pour donner son opinion sur la belle et difficile histoire d'amour entre les principaux protagonistes, mais pas ce jour là. Son esprit était ailleurs. Il pensait à Blaine qui l'attendait chez lui. Il pensait qu'il allait pouvoir passer le week end dans les bras de son petit ami, à regarder des films et à parler. Il s'imaginait des centaines de scénarios différents dans sa tête et il commençait déjà à planifier tout le week end dans les moindres détails. Les parents étant absents, cela leur laissait énormément de libertés.

Le cours lui sembla durer des heures. Quand le professeur les libéra enfin, il pensait sérieusement avoir vieillit de quelques années et prit quelques rides. Il rangea lentement ses affaires pour se rendre aux répétitions du Glee club. Il était en général assez heureux d'y aller car il y retrouvait ses amis. Certes, il y avait tellement de conflits et de drama qu'il y avait de quoi se poser la question, mais à la fin de la journée, tout ce qui comptai, c'était qu'ils étaient tous dans le même bateau, et qu'ils tenaient tous les uns aux autres. Mais ce jour là, il s'y rendit néanmoins en traînant un peu les pieds. Il était comme un enfant surexcité avant Noël qui n'a pas envie d'aller se coucher, qui n'a envie de ne rien faire, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est être le matin suivant pour ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Et le cadeau de Kurt se trouvait devant sa salle de classe. Blaine, adossé au mur, le gratifia d'un sourire rayonnant quand il le vit sortir.

« Blaine ! Je croyais que tu devais m'attendre chez moi. »

Ce dernier se redressa et vint à sa rencontre.

« Je me suis dit que ce serait encore mieux de t'attendre. »

« T'es dingue. »

« Je sais. »

Kurt commença à marcher en direction de la salle et Blaine lui emboîta le pas.

« Je t'attendrai dans le parking. Ça dure combien de temps, vos répets ? Une heure ? Une heure et demi ? »

« Tu rigoles ? » lui lança Kurt en le prenant par le bras. « Tu viens avec moi ! »

« Non, mais je peux pas... Ton prof voudra pas. »

« Mais si, Mr Schue voudra. Et puis je lui laisserai pas le choix ! » dit-il alors avec un petit air sur de lui.

Blaine acquiesça. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de répétitions, Kurt toujours en possession du bras de Blaine. Tous les élèves étaient déjà installés et papotaient entre eux. Ils tournèrent tous la tête quand Rachel se mit à crier « ESPION ! »

Blaine, surpris, s'arrêta, tandis que Kurt lui lança un regard agacé.

« Blaine vient assister aux répétitions aujourd'hui. »

« Ah non, c'est hors de question. Écoute, Blaine, tu es très gentil et tu sembles rendre Kurt heureux, ce dont on t'en est très reconnaissants car il ressent moins le besoin de nous gratifier de ses commentaires cassants, mais tu reste la compétition ! Et je refuse de me faire avoir... »

« Rachel... » commença Kurt.

« MR SCHUE ! »

Le professeur sortit de son bureau et prit rapidement connaissance de la situation.

« Mr Schuester, Kurt veut que son petit ami, _membre des Warblers_, soit présent pendant nos répétitions. Je trouve ça dangereux et - - »

« Tu es vraiment mal placée, Rachel, après ce qui s'est passé avec Jesse. » lança Mercedes.

Rachel eut l'air quelque peu blessée mais elle se reprit immédiatement, affichant un air fier.

« Justement. Je parle avec toute la force de ma douloureuse expérience. »

« Ne dramatise pas, Rachel ! » lui lança Kurt. « Et puis les Warblers sont hors de compétition pour toute la saison. On ne risque pas de les rencontrer avant l'année prochaine. Et Blaine n'est pas un espion. Mr Schuester, s'il vous plaît. »

Ce dernier eut l'air d'hésiter un instant. Blaine était très mal à l'aise, au milieu de cette discussion animée.

« Écoutez, c'est pas grave. Kurt, je peux t'attendre dehors. Je ne vais pas vous embêter... » il commença à se reculer, mais Kurt le retint par le bras.

« Ne sois pas stupide. »

« Blaine, tu peux rester. On te connait, et tu es avec Kurt » lui dit Mercedes en souriant.

Blaine lui répondit par un sourire timide. Il devenait très mal à l'aise quand il se retrouvait au milieu de ce genre de situations. Il ne voulait jamais créer de remous, ni se faire remarquer. Pas de cette manière en tout cas. Il voulait toujours se fondre dans la masse et plaire aux gens. Il avait été à l'origine de bien trop de conflits chez lui, et il avait pour réflexe de se refermer sur lui même dès qu'ils se présentaient à lui.

« Elle a raison, Blaine », dit alors Mr Schuester. « Tu peux rester avec nous. Rachel, va t'asseoir. »

Cette dernière sembla vexée mais alla s'asseoir sans un mot.

Après un sourire gêné et un merci discret, Blaine alla rejoindre les autres et s'assit sur une chaise, un peu à l'écart. Kurt vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui prit la main. Ça ne s'était pas aussi bien passé que prévu, mais au moins, ils étaient ensemble. Finn vint immédiatement vers Blaine pour le saluer et ils commencèrent à parler un peu de football pendant que Kurt levait les yeux au ciel, dans l'incompréhension totale. Comment un sport aussi violent pouvait passionner autant de gens ? Il avait eut un aperçu de ce monde là, et malgré l'amusement qu'il avait pu en tirer, il n'arrivait pas à voir le réel attrait.

Blaine se mit très vite à l'aise. Il connaissait déjà tout le monde, et malgré l'habitude systématique de Rachel de tout dramatiser, ils semblaient tous l'apprécier. Et puis, c'était un garçon très agréable et polit. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient. Kurt l'avait invité à quelques soirées cinéma avec la plupart d'entre eux. Ils commençaient à se connaître un peu mieux. Au bout de quelques minutes, Mr Schuester commença la leçon du jour.

« Vous avez tous déjà votre devoir pour la semaine prochaine. Vous savez que je veux que vous me prépariez un duo sur un thème précis. Je veux que vous trouviez une chanson parfaite qui corresponde à tous les deux. Et je veux que vous puisiez dans vos émotions. »

Rachel acquiesça, sûre d'elle. Enfin un devoir qui pourrait lui donner l'occasion d'exploiter tout son talent et ses émotions. Elle lança un regard à Finn, suivit d'un sourire rayonnant. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire. Kurt allait chanter avec Mercedes. Il savait que tout le monde comptait chanter une chanson d'amour, mais ils avaient décidé de trouver une chanson qui illustrait parfaitement leur amitié et le fait qu'ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre.

« Pour aujourd'hui, nous allons nous entraîner à chanter en duo. Pas la chanson que vous avez prévue, ni la personne que vous avez choisie. Je veux voir ce que vous pouvez faire spontanément, sans aucune préparation. »

Ils se lancèrent tous des regards à la fois inquiets et excités. Qui allaient-ils choisir ? Alors que Mr Schue essayait de donner des informations supplémentaires, sa voix fut recouverte par le brouhaha des élèves qui se consultaient mutuellement pour trouver avec qui ils allaient bien pouvoir chanter ce duo.

Blaine regardait la scène avec un sourire amusé. Les réunions des Warblers étaient beaucoup plus calmes et organisées. Tout ça était plutôt nouveau pour lui.

« Non, Puck ! Je refuse que tu chantes '_I'm so excited_' avec Rachel! » lança Finn.

Kurt n'avait jamais été un grand fan de ce genre de scènes, mais depuis son retour de Dalton, il l'était encore moins. Il avait pris l'habitude de rester en dehors de tout ça jusqu'à ce que la tempête se calme et qu'il puisse tranquillement donner son avis. Il était un peu blasé par tout cela. Pas forcément négativement. Il s'était juste adapté. Blaine, quant à lui, adorait ça. C'était tellement... spontané. Tout le monde avait son mot à dire, et tout le monde avait le droit de le dire à voix haute. De le crier, même. C'était un tout nouveau système, et il l'observait tel un anthropologue étudiant une nouvelle culture.

Mr Schue leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention vers un carnet qu'il avait posé sur le piano pour prendre quelques notes.

« C'est souvent comme ça ? » demanda Blaine.

« Toujours » répondit Kurt distraitement.

« C'est génial. »

Kurt tourna alors la tête vers lui, le regardant d'un air franchement surpris. Blaine avait un sourire rayonnant.

« Sérieux ? »

« Oui... Tu as vu comment ça se passe avec les Warblers. C'est le conseil qui décide de tout. Certes, on vote parfois, et ça peut paraître démocratique et tout ça mais... Je sais pas, j'aime bien votre système. »

« Si on peut appeler ça un système. »

Blaine hocha la tête. C'était pas faux.

« Les gars, vous vous êtes décidés ? Il faudrait que l'un d'entre vous se lance... » dit alors Mr Schuester au bout de quelques minutes. Personne ne lui répondit, chacun essayant de gagner du temps pour pouvoir trouver rapidement une chanson adaptée.

« Tu devrais aller avec eux, Kurt. Avec qui tu vas te mettre ? » lui demanda alors Blaine.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et leva la main d'un geste gracieux.

« Mr Schue. Je sais avec qui je veux faire mon duo. »

Le professeur lui sourit d'un air reconnaissant. Au moins si quelqu'un se lançait, peut être que cela calmerait les autres et qu'ils seraient prêts à suivre.

« Super, Kurt. Avec qui tu vas te mettre ? »

« Blaine. »

Il prit tout le monde par surprise, y compris Blaine.

« Mais... il n'est pas... »

« C'est juste un entraînement. Un devoir. Et c'est censé être spontané et non-préparé. »

Après un regard vers Blaine, Will put constater que c'était en effet non-préparé. Le jeune homme semblait vraiment prit de court. Après tout, il n'était venu que parce que Kurt l'avait supplié de rester avec lui. Il comptait juste rester assis dans son coin, à caresser la main de son amoureux, et à regarder les autres élèves exposer leurs talents devant lui. Il n'était pas préparé.

Will acquiesça.

« D'accord. A vous, les garçons. »

Il libéra le centre de la pièce et alla s'asseoir sur un siège à côté de Quinn. Kurt se leva et prit la main de Blaine en l'entraînant derrière lui. Après un court instant d'hésitation, il se laissa faire et le suivit. Outre les après midis où ils chantaient en cœur sur la BO de leurs films préférés, ils n'avaient que très rarement eu l'occasion de chanter ensemble. Rien que tous les deux.

« Quelle chanson allez vous faire ? »

Kurt sembla soudain hésitant. Il ne savait pas exactement quelle chanson chanter. Quelle chanson serait parfaite pour...

«_ Yellow_. De Coldplay. » dit alors Blaine en souriant doucement à Kurt.

Ce dernier n'en revenait pas. C'était parfait.

Ils prirent chacun un haut tabouret et les placèrent au milieu de la pièce, devant les élèves du Glee club. Kurt se tourna vers le guitariste dans le coin de la salle et lui fit un petit signe de tête pour lui signaler qu'ils étaient prêts. La musique commença et tous les élèves devinrent absolument silencieux et à l'écoute. Blaine se sentit soudain très à l'aise. Il était dans son élément. Exprimer ses sentiments au travers de la musique, c'était ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Les yeux rivés dans ceux de son petit ami, Kurt ouvrit la bouche, et sa voix angélique emplit la salle.

_Look at the stars,  
>Look how they shine for you,<br>And everything you do,  
>Yeah they were all yellow, <em>

_I came along  
>I wrote a song for you<br>And all the things you do  
>And it was called yellow <em>  
><em><br>So then I took my turn  
>Oh all the things I've done<br>And it was all yellow _

Kurt faisait quelques gestes doux de la main quand il chantait, comme il le faisait toujours. Blaine avait toujours aimé le voir chanter. Le voir aussi libre qu'à ce moment là lui donna la certitude qu'il avait fait le bon choix en retournant à McKinley. Malgré la distance qui les séparait à présent, Kurt était plus libre d'être lui même ici. Il était comme un oiseau en cage à Dalton, forcé à se conformer, à rentrer dans le moule. Ce n'était pas lui. Après un regard, ils joignirent leurs voix ensemble pour le refrain.

_Your skin  
>Oh yeah your skin and bones<br>Turn into something beautiful  
>D'you know you know I love you so<br>You know I love you so _

Tous les élèves semblaient hypnotisés par la performance des deux jeunes garçons. Leur voix se mariait à la perfection, et la voix de Kurt donnait une touche magique à la chanson. Blaine prit le relais.

_I swam across  
>I jumped across for you<br>Oh all the things you do  
>Cause you were all yellow<em>

_I drew a line_  
><em>I drew a line for you<em>  
><em>Oh what a thing to do<em>  
><em>And it was all yellow<em>

Investit dans ce qu'il disait, Blaine ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Cette chanson était parfaite pour eux. Ils savaient dès le départ qu'ils vivaient dans un monde qui rendrait leur relation compliquée. Mais ils savaient aussi qu'ils seraient là l'un pour l'autre quoi qu'il arrive. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Blaine vit que Kurt avec les yeux brillants de larmes. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il se leva et vint lui prendre la main avant qu'ils n'unissent leurs voix à nouveau.

_Your skin  
>Oh yeah your skin and bones<br>Turn into something beautiful  
>D'you know for you i bleed myself dry<br>For you i bleed myself dry_

_Its true look how they shine for you_  
><em>look how they shine for you<em>  
><em>look how they shine for you<em>  
><em>look how they shine for you<em>  
><em>look how they shine for you<em>  
><em>look how they shine<em>  
><em>look at the stars look how they shine for you<em>

Quand la musique s'arrêta doucement, ils étaient toujours main dans la main. Sans un mot, Blaine prit Kurt dans ses bras et déposa un tendre baiser dans ses cheveux. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de leur relation, de ce que cela signifiait vraiment. Ils n'étaient que deux adolescents après tout, et tout cela était tout nouveau pour eux. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient en parler. Mais, commodément, la chanson qu'ils venaient de chanter avait fait ça pour eux. Ils se sentirent immédiatement rassurés. Un poids qu'ils n'étaient pas conscient de porter venait d'être ôté de leur poitrine. Tout irait bien. Ils se séparèrent de leur étreinte au bout d'un moment et se tournèrent vers les autres élèves. Ils avaient tous applaudit avec ferveur, Mercedes et Rachel ayant les larmes aux yeux.

Will se leva vers eux et donna une tape amicale dans le dos de Blaine.

« Waw, les garçon, c'était... c'était génial. Exactement ce que je voulais. Bravo. Et merci. »

Ils sourirent tous les deux.

« Merci, Mr Schuester » acquiesça Blaine.

Ils retournèrent tous les deux s'asseoir et durent lutter pour ne pas se câliner tels deux chiots amoureux pendant les performances de leurs camarades. Rachel et Quinn surprirent tout le monde en chantant ensemble « _Can't get my eyes off of you_ », au plus grand plaisir des garçons et au plus grand trouble de Finn. Il regardait les deux filles s'amuser et flirter sans savoir s'il devait être jaloux ou s'il devait trouver ça sexy. En tout cas, Puck n'avait pas à vivre ce douloureux dilemme. Pour lui, c'était comme un rêve éveillé. Pour être honnêtes, elles avaient choisit cette chanson spécialement pour embêter Finn, et elles y prirent beaucoup de plaisir. Kurt se trémoussait sur sa chaise, pendant que Blaine avait un sourire heureux et se balançait au rythme de la chanson, bousculant volontairement Kurt de temps en temps, ravi d'assister à tout cela. C'était le monde de Kurt. Il était content qu'il le laisse en faire partie.

Les deux jeunes filles avaient une longue histoire derrière elle, mais au milieu de tout cela, il y avait ce genre de moments qui surprenaient tout le monde et qui montraient que quand elles mettaient tous leurs différends de côté, elle pouvaient avoir une complicité incroyable. Elles finirent de chanter, un peu essoufflées et se prirent dans les bras, rayonnantes.

Finn était toujours immobile, les yeux rivés droit devant lui. Kurt se retourna et lui tapota le genoux.

« Tu t'en remettras, mon grand. »

Mercedes éclata de rire.

Les autres élèves se succédèrent jusqu'à ce que Mr Schuester regarde l'heure. Ils avaient tous tenu à passer et tout s'était déroulé sans aucun accroc, que des bons moments, mais il était à présent près de 19h30, et il était temps pour tout le monde de rentrer chez eux.

Dans le parking, ils se dirigèrent tous vers leurs voitures respectives, certains se faisant raccompagner par d'autre. Blaine marchait aux côtés de Kurt et Mercedes quand une voix l'appela derrière lui.

« Blaine ! »

Il se retourna. C'était Rachel. Il lui sourit.

« Hé, Rachel. Ça va ? »

« Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, lui dit-elle en arrivant à son niveau. Je suis parfois très méfiante... Mais si je te considère comme de la compétition, ça veut aussi dire que je te considère comme un adversaire à ma taille. C'est un compliment. »

Il rigola doucement en secouant la tête pendant que Kurt levait les yeux au ciel derrière lui.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Rachel. Je comprends. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Je voulais juste que tu saches que ce n'était pas contre toi. Je t'apprécie beaucoup. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de super. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne sut que dire. Il acquiesça en souriant et baissa la tête. Ces mots le touchaient, étrangement. En dehors de Kurt et Mercedes, Rachel était la personne de McKinley avec qui Blaine avait passé le plus de temps. Elle était passionnée, et malgré le fait que cela la poussait parfois à des extrêmes, elle avait bon cœur.

« Merci, Rachel. Je t'apprécie aussi énormément, tu sais. »

Elle lui caressa le bras et repartit en direction de Finn, qui l'attendait dans sa voiture.

« Wow, c'était quoi ça ? » demanda alors Mercedes.

Blaine haussa les épaules.

« Blaine a une affection étrange et particulière pour notre chère diva. Peut être dû au fait qu'ils ont fait quelques échanges de salives. »

Blaine le regarda en secouant la tête.

« C'est une fille super et tu le sais. »

« Elle a beaucoup de talent », admit Kurt. « Peut-être que tu l'aimes autant parce que c'est la première personne plus petite que toi que tu rencontres ! »

Blaine prit un air de petit garçon blessé, ce qui amusa Mercedes.

« Allez, les garçons, je vous laisse, je vais rater mon bus. »

« Ne sois pas stupide, lui dit Kurt. On va te raccompagner. »

« Non, vous vous êtes pas vu depuis deux semaines. Vous avez sûrement des tonnes de choses à vous dire... »

« On a touuuut le week à nous tout seuls. Crois moi, ça ira. »

Elle le remercia et monta à l'arrière de la voiture. De toute façon, Kurt comptait bien rattraper le temps perdu à l'instant où ils seraient seuls chez lui.


End file.
